Silver Death
by RaeLynn
Summary: Rating for some language. Read and find out what its about ^.^ First chappie is a teaser!
1. Goodbye

Hiya everyone! I'm gonna do a new story.. if anyone has any ideas on my other story, Duo's sis, lemme know cause the writers block is killin me! lol  
  
Now what to write about.. hmm..  
  
how about this? Its something I started a LONG time ago..  
  
She sighed as she watched her love fight someone twice his size and win. They were trained for this.. for war.. Trained to fight and kill, no questions asked, no emotions, no regrets. But they did regret.. they did feel.. they saved the tears for when they were alone.. they cried for every life lost to their hands.. They sought comfort from each other.. and to their surprise they fell in love.. But their time together was shattered as her guardian told her to pack. She held him in the security of their room. "Wait for me, koibito. I'll find a way back to you. Let them think they've won. I'll love you and no other.. Do you promise the same?" He graced her with a rare smile. "I woud rather die then love another." She kissed him one last time and left the room casting him a sorrowful glance as she entered the ship destined to take her away from him. Heero smiled softly before punching the guard that was looking to long at the back of his Usagi. ((AH!! now we know who they are! You know this looks way longer on paper?))  
  
~2 years later~  
  
Sailor Moon looked on in anger as Sailor Mars ranted on about her 'faults' Finally she snapped "SHUTUP!! You know nothing about me! I act this way because Mother told me too! She said you needed to depend on yourselves instead of me. well obviously you don't need me anyway so I'll leave! Pluto!! Get here this instant!" The others looked at her in confusion as Pluto appeared and bowed to her. "Yes Princess?" Usagi growled and her fuku melted away to leather pants, a black t-shirt, and a leather trench. The senshi gasped at how dangerous she looked. "I came here for two years of torture?! You said I was needed to save this dumb world.. well its saved! Can I go back now? Call me back to save the world again whenever but I have left him long enough." At this a frowening Mamoru stepped forward. "Him, Usako?" Usa's eyes turned to ice as she faced him "The only reason I dated you Mamoru was for a cover so you have NO right to call me that! You are egotistical, stupid, weak, and UGLY! Not to mention you don't have any fashion sense what so ever" She grabbed his jacket, pulling him down to her level. "You could never compare with my koibito." She pushed him back, making him stubble. "Pluto please take me back home" Pluto grinned "I,too, would like to see him again" With that that the two disappeared leaving behind dumbfounded senshi.  
  
^.^ thats it for chappie one! Tell me what you think!  
  
RaeLynn 


	2. Poor Erica

*dodges angry readers* I'm SORRY!!!!! I didn't mean to take so long but writers block is the PITS! But! I'm back!! *watches people run with fear* What?! What did I say?!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! *wails* Not even one little character!! its not fair I tell you! Not fair!!  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
Usagi grinned as she and Pluto appeared at the Time Gates. "That felt good! And it was a good exit if I do say so myself. So!! Where is Heero?" ....Pluto actually looked nervous... "Well hime.. you see.. there has been a slight complication.." Usagi's eyebrow twitched "A complication? What *kind* of *complication*?!" Pluto shifted uneasily. "Well.. Heero and the others.. you know.. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Du-" Usagi growled and cut her off "I *know* who they are *Pluto*. Tell me what *happened*!!" Pluto gulped and backed away "Well you see.. they somehow managed to get themselves... captured" Usagi's hands clenched "What was that Setsuna? I didn't quite catch that last word" She repeated it and backed away as her homicidal princess smoked at the ears "*CAPTURED?!* What do you mean *captured!!!* How in all thats bloody holy did *THAT* happen?!" Pluto hid behind the doors and peeked out slightly "I really have no idea.. I can't see *everything* you know" Usagi growled "Well then come out here and tell me what you *do* know" Pluto decided she would stay behind her nice solid unbreakable doors.. "Um.. Oz has them under lock and key in a base((um... Just fill in something there kay? ^^;;)). Tight security. Killer alarms.. literally. Uh.. and a crazy colonal and a few hundred soldiers" Usagi sighed.. "Terrific, Sets. Just bloody terrific. Can you at least get me a good layout and point out a place where I can get me *females* uniform?" Pluto warily came out and did as she was bid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked around for danger even as she exited the portal. Pluto had informed her that she should able to procure a uniform.. Ah! There it is now..  
  
Private Erica Carpenter(1) sighed as she made her rounds. "Why the hell do I have the midnight round?! Rick is the one who did it! How was I suppposed to know the thing was going to explode?!"(2) She grumbled and pulled out a ciggie and tucked her gun under her arm so she could light it.. that would be her last mistake. She gasped as she was grabbed from behind, her gun dropping to the ground with a final thud before everything went black. Usagi held her neck firmly till she was sure the girl was quite dead.. She looked her over and nodded.. just her size. She quickly got dressed, grabbed the gun and headed for the camp.. looking for all the world like she was just making a boring round.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~  
  
(3)  
  
Heero sighed and leaned back against the prison wall, hands shackled above him. This really really really *really* bites.. (4) He looked around at his fellow pilots.. they were all pretty beat up but nothing permanent(sp lol) He and the others blinked and faced the door when there came loud crashes and muffled screams. There was someone.. woman? cursing in several diffrent languages. There was a rattle of keys and their door swung open to show a blond haired woman in a OZ uniform, carrying a machine gun. She glared down at them "Damn you Heero! Can't you stay out of trouble?" To the others surprise Heero chuckled "Lecture me *later* Usa." Usagi contined to grumble even as she used the keys on their shackles. Up in the hallway they picked guns and other weapons from the dead bodies that lay everywhere.. They were *one frickin yard* away from the door when all with a clatter a whole new set of Oz soldiers surrounded them. Usagi growled and jumped into the midst, soon followed by the others.. 5 minutes later new bodies littered the floor and the pilots had bruises on bruises. Usagi sighed in relif as they got out.. then she thought of something.. they didn't have a vehicle.. She slapped her hand against her forehead and turned back towards the building, this time heading for the garage. Killing the guards they picked out a nice car big enough to hold all of them and hotwired it. After having Quatre give her quick directions they were on their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they got back to the mansion all bets were off. Usagi growled and smacked Heero upside his head "How many times am I going to have to save your ass?!" Heero smirked and rubbed the sore spot "Sorry. Calm down, koi.. your going to explode." Usagi sighed and gave him a quick kiss before turning around.. at which point she saw the *shocked* look of Heero's comrades.. She sighed and looked at him over her shoulder "Your friends.. you explain.. I'm going to find me a bedroom and sleep for the next week"  
  
Kinda short..  
  
(1) If this name belongs to anyone.. I'M SORRY!!! (2)....just don't ask (3) heh sry.. no imagination for that part (4) OOC!! 


End file.
